Pokemon Plus Rosario
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: This is the story of two friends. A Blastoise and a Charizard go to yokai academy with Mega stones. Along the way, they meet the RV girls and new Pokemon characters appear out of nowhere. I do not own RV or Pokemon they belong to their owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Plus a Vampire**

As we see our two, extremely handsome, Pocket Hero's get out of the bus to Yokai academy, they look at the bus driver as he tells them with a very scary voice, "Are you sure you two want to go here, I heard that this is a very scary place."

"Whatever, were not scared of anything." An orange haired boy told him as he got off the bus while flipping his hair, with his friend with short blue hair.

They were best friends every since they met each other in child hood. They would spend time near the lake as they played with each other. But to this day, they were still friends despite the fact they were not the same type.

The Orange haired boy Blaster, was a Charizard, he looked like any other 18 year old, had green eyes, and wore the school uniform like the school told him, he also wore a Charizard X Megastone on his collar he wore on his neck.

The Blue haired Boy Pumper, he also wore the school uniform and the same age, he was pretty buff for his age, had brown eyes, was a bit shorter than Blaster and also had a wrist band with a Blastoise Megastone.

"Okay Blaster, I guess this is it?" Pumper told Blaster.

"Yeah let's make sure-"Blaster was about to say until he heard a scream shout out:

"LOOK OUT!"

Blaster looked behind and then noticed someone on a bike was coming right towards about to crash into him. He had very little time to react and got hit, as soon as he got up he saw a Pink haired girl with green eyes had some Rosario on her collar she wore and was wearing the girl's version of the school uniform.

"Wow, she's cute." Pumper thought to his self.

"I'm so sorry, I just lost my concentration for a second." The Pink haired girl told Blaster.

"That's Alright, can I-"Blaster was about to say until the pink haired girl slightly bit his neck."

* * *

**Capuchu!**

"What was that for?" Blaster asked her.

"It's just that I'm a…. Vampire." She told him.

"She must be a Zubat." Pumper thought to himself.

"Okay, I never seen a vampire before, but I don't know who you are and what a vampire is?" Blaster asked her.

"OH, Im Moka Akashiya." She answered.

"I'm Blaster, and this is my friend Pumper." Blaster replied.

"Hi there." Pumper said not knowing what to do.

"Anyways we need to get to class." Blaster told her.

"Okay, see you later next time." Moka told him.

As Blaster and Pumper got to class, they realized there were only eight people in the classroom, one was an extremely hot teacher and the other was a student who looked a bit muscular and mush taller than Blaster and happened to the bully.

* * *

"Greetings, and welcome to Yokai Academy, My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your home room teacher." The teacher said to everyone.

"Hello, Mrs. Nekonome" Pumper greeted out loud.

"Why thank you Pumper." Mrs. Nekonome replied as she read the names on the student book.

After she said that whispers flew across the classroom.

"And as you all know, were all monsters here, and any human found on campus will be killed." Mrs. Nekonome told the students.

Both Blaster and Pumper Gulped as they realized if they found out that they were raised by humans, they would kill their trainers who raised them since birth.

"Pumper, if they find out we were raised by humans, they will kill our trainers." Blaster whispered into Pumpers ear.

"But this is a school where you learn to live with them and interact." She told them.

"Can't we just eat them?" A student named Saizo Komiya who was the bully mentioned before asked her.

"HEY!" Blaster shouted out, "We don't eat humans, everyone in our world is a freaking vegetarian."

"So that must mean you're a weakling." He teased Pumper.

"I am not." He shouted at him.

"Pumper calm down, he's just teasing you." Blaster told him.

Then Moka came into the classroom unexpectedly.

"Sorry I'm Late." She told the teacher.

"That's alright, just take a seat." She replied to Moka.

As she walked in she found an empty seat right in between Blaster and Pumper.

"I guess were in the same class are we?" She asked Blaster.

"I guess so." Blaster replied.

"I hope this doesn't become some harem story." Pumper thought to himself.

* * *

After class it was Lunch time, as Pumper and Blaster got a vegetarian meal as they found a place to sit down. Then Moka came to them with a can of Tomato juice.

"Hey Moka are you thirsty?" Blaster asked Moka covering his neck.

"No thank you, I just got some Tomato juice from that vending machine over there." Moka replied him.

While they were having Lunch the same guy from class came towards them pushing Pumper.

"Hey Shrimp!" He angrily shouted at Pumper.

"Don't call me that person I don't even know yet." Pumper Replied back at him angrily.

"You don't know, I'm Saizou and I want revenge for what you said to me earlier." He said and he cracked his fists as he picked up Pumper by the shirt and then pushed him into the vending machines.

"Oh come on, what did I ever do to you?" He asked him angrily.

"Leave him alone!" Blaster shouted at him trying to save his friend.

As Saizou pulled out a fist, he realized everyone was looking at him and then he walked away.

"I'll catch you two chumps later." He angrily grinned.

* * *

**(After Lunch at the cliff)**

"Hey Moka what's with the Choker?" Blaster asked him.

"Oh this? It's my Rosario, it's supposed to seal my inner form so I don't transform into a very scary vampire." Moka replied to Blaster.

"Oh okay, maybe we can tell you about ourselves." Pumper told Moka.

"Okay, what are you guys anyways?" Moka asked them.

"Were Pokémon." They both Answered.

"A Pokémon? What's that?"

"Were a race of creature that come in many different forms shapes and sizes also types?" Pumper explained to her.

"What do you mean by type?" Moka asked her?

"A Type is kind of like an Element, but it consist of Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Psychic, Flying, Dragon, Fairy, Steel, Ground, Rock, Normal, Ghost, Dark, Bug, Poison and Fighting." Pumper explained.

"Oh, in that case what kind of Pokémon are you guys?"

"I'm a Charizard, a Fire/Flying type." Blaster told Moka.

"And I'm a Blastoise, a pure water type." Pumper told her.

"Okay, no wonder your blood was a bit spicy." Moka told Blaster.

"Okay but we got to go now." Both Blaster and Pumper replied.

But then as they were about to leave Saizou came out of nowhere and grabbed Moka Viciously. Then they both realized Saizou had come back for Moka so she could rape her.

"HEY! Let go of her!" Pumper shouted at Saizou.

"Oh yeah, make me." Saizou teased him thinking he would be too much for them.

"Alright, let's do this!" They both shouted out as a Red Aura surrounded Blaster and a Blue one around Pumper.

As the Auras disappeared they revealed Pumper to have a light brown turtle shell on his back, blue scaly skin, two triangular ears a short blue tail and a pair of twin water cannons on his back. Blaster on the other hand had a long tail with a flame on it and a pair of Wings, his hands were now sharp claws, and had two crests on his head.

"AHHAHAHAHA! I never expected to fight such ridiculous looking creatures." Saizou laughed out loud as he transformed in to an Orc.

"He doesn't know this, but were are more powerful than we look." Blaster told Pumper as Blaster flew into the air and as Pumper opened his mouth to shoot out an Ice Beam. Then Saizou became frozen as Blaster picked him up to throw him into a tree breaking the Ice.

"Not good enough!" Saizou shouted as he charged at them as Blaster dodged the punch as Pumper got hit and then accidently grabbed Moka's Rosario. Suddenly a swarm of bats Surrounded her as her hair turned silver, her irises became blood red, and her shape became even mover sexier with her breasts getting a bit larger. As the bats went away, Saizou was surprised to see this side of Moka.

"Whoa!" Blaster shouted out in surprise, "Is this what Moka was talking about?!"

"Silver hair, Blood red eyes, enormous Monster aura, you're a vampire, an S-Class Monster!" Saizou shuttered.

"Whats the matter I thought you wanted me to be with you." Moka teased him.

Then Moka came running towards Saizou as she give him an axe kick to the face.

"Know your place!" Moka yelled out as he crashed into half a dozen trees.

After that Moka came to them asking them, "What are you guys."

"I told you were Pokémon." Pumper replied to her.

"Yeah, but what are you exactly, and why are you so powerful?" Moka asked him again.

"Well, every Pokémon starts out as a baby, and are trained by their parents or humans that raise us." Pumper explained.

"You're saying humans are the reason you're like this?" Moka asked him.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that our kind has gotten used to living with humans." Pumper told her.

"For instance, they help us become stronger, they train us, teach us new attacks and moves, and create peace with our kind." Pumper told her.

"Oh I see, you're saying that you two were raised by humans so you can become who you are today." Moka asked him curiously.

"Yes, without them, we wouldn't be able to become this strong and we would die if we had no one to raise us." Pumper explained.

As Pumper put the Rosario back on Moka's choker, she turned back into the normal Moka.

"Blaster let's hope this doesn't get any worse over the school year." Pumper told him as they turned back into their normal human forms.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Pumpers Move set**

**Ice Beam**

**Hydro Pump**

**Skull bash **

**Rapid spin**

**Blasters Move set**

**Flamethrower**

**Dragon claw**

**Steel Wing**

**Fire Blast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon plus Succubus **

* * *

The next day, Blaster was waiting at one of the vending machines outside while drinking a coke. Because Blaster was a fire type, he couldn't drink any water or anything that had water in it.

"Hey Moka" Blaster Greeted Moka with a smile.

"Hey Blaster, where's Pumper?" Moka asked Blaster curiously.

"Oh, he doing his morning routine that has to do with exercise in the woods." Blaster replied.

"Okay, but I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Moka told Blaster.

"Okay, can I get you some-"Blaster replied as Moka bit Blasters neck again slightly not feeling any pain.

"Never Mind." Blaster replied to Moka.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods Pumper was doing his daily exercise until he heard someone scream in pain.

"OH NO!" Pumper shouted out, "Someone's in trouble!"

Pumper ran as fast as he could, despite having a low speed stat, and saw a girl with light ocean blue hair, purple eyes, large breasts, a purple headband that has one star, a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt, she also had white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. To Pumper she look like she had fallen down in pain or something.

"I heard your scream, I help you?" Pumper asked her.

She replied shyly, "Yeah, I guess so. It's kind of embarrassing isn't it?"

"Yeah, can I take you to the Infirmary real quick?" Said Pumper giving out his hand.

"Sure, anything's fine really." She replied.

"Oh by the way who are you?" Pumper asked her.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." She replied.

"I'm Pumper." Pumper replied to her not knowing what would happen next.

As Pumper carried Kumuru to the Infirmary he realized that Moka and Blaster were in the way.

"Hey Pumper, who is that, and why are you done with your morning routine already?" Blaster asked him.

"Oh this, this is Kumuru and I'm helping her go to the Infirmary because she was I pain or something." Pumper told them.

"That doesn't tell me why you are holding her hand." Blaster replied back to him.

Pumper then realized that Kumuru was holding his hand as he said to himself, "What the Giratina!?"

"Just according to plan." Kumuru thought to herself.

Then suddenly Kumuru was controlling Pumper with her hypnotic charm ability, and now Pumper was going to get her a drink for that as his eyes went blank.

"Um Pumper are you Okay?" Blaster asked him.

"No, I'm fine, no I'm better than fine I'm great." Pumper replied to Blaster. Then he walked off with Kumuru to the vending machines.

* * *

Later that day in the school hallways, Moka was drinking a can of Tomato Juice with Blaster right next to her until someone called out, "So you're the girl everyone has been talking about."

At first, Moka was a bit confused until she notice it was the Brunette from earlier on the staircase. She had her arms crossed on the railing and a know-it-all smirk on her face.

"Hey, it's you again. And what do you want this time?" Blaster asked her.

"Don't give me that all too innocent attitude." She jumped down from the railing letting a clear crotch shot show to the crowd that had gathered. Calls came from multiple spectator's like-

- I can't believe there are two girls like that at our school!

- This fight is going to be SO good!

- Do you see that rack though?!

- It's amazing!

- Did you see that color?!

Kurumu's grin only grew wider and she flipped her bangs to entice the crowd. "Moka Akashiya, I'm declaring war on you!"

"What have I done to you?!" Moka asked startled. She stepped back from astonishment.

"I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono, and because of you, my plan is ruined. The male student body is divided between us and it can't stay that way. I will have all males in school under my control, as part of the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

* * *

**(I've skipped this part so we can get to the battle part later on,)**

Later in the Infirmary, Pumper was on one of the Beds with Kumuru for no apparent reason she had been pushed into the crowd of charmed male students by Blaster a few hours ago.

His eyes openned fully and he hugged Kurumu to stop her from kissing him. Into her ear he said, "I'm sorry Kurumu, but a relationship can't be forced. Maybe we can be friends, but until then, try to reconsider your ways."

Kurumu got off the bed in shock. 'How did he-?" That was as far as her thought went before Blaster and Moka burst through the door and accidentally shoved her out the window.

"Pumper speak to me!" Blaster shouted out loud.

"I'm fine but what the hell was that for?" Pumper asked them.

Kurumu could be seen just out the window with giant bat wings and a devilesque tail. "Why is it that I can never win? Why is it so hard to fulfill my goal? I just need to find that one man for me!"

"You're doing it the wrong way!" Pumper told her.

"Yeah, it could work if you just-"Blaster spoke until Kumuru grabbed Pumper in the neck with her tail almost chocking him as Moka and Blaster grabbed him sending them into the forest.

"That's it, no more Mr. nice Charizard!" Blaster quoted out as he transformed into his Pokémon form. He suddenly flew up to Kumuru as he let out a vicious loud roar.

"Wow, I never seen Blaster this pissed before." Pumper told Moka.

"You mess with my friend, you tried to mess with me, hurt Moka and now you shall pay the consequences of what you have done!" Blaster yelled out as his claws began to glow and extend.

Kumuru's nails grew and became razor sharp. Charging at each other. Slashing their claws. Suddenly Blaster unleashed his powerful flamethrower from his mouth as the fire partially knocked Kumuru from the sky.

"Why did you do this?" Blaster yelled at her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" He yelled out grabbing her shirt, throwing her to the tree, which made Kumuru cry intensely.

"Because, my race is dying out and we Succubus's have to find our mate of fate, our chosen one." She explained.

"I see." Blaster said.

"But as a punishment I shall burn you alive!"

Blaster was about to do a fire blast until Moka and Pumper came to them blocking his chance to kill someone.

"Wait Blaster, she's Innocent don't do this to her." Pumper told him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Blaster shouted at Pumper.

"She's justified." Pumper replied back.

"Can't you remember what she did to you?!" Blaster yelled at him.

"Yes I know what she did to me, but she was doing it for her own kind to save her race from extinction." Pumper told him.

"And what happened to acting like yourself, your acting like a total asshole again." Pumper told him.

"Your right, I have almost killed someone, and if you didn't stop me, I would feel guilty." Blaster told them.

Blaster then walked up to Kumuru and the apologized to her saying, "I am so sorry for what I have done, I know you tried to seduce my friend into liking you, but you should try making friends by the true way, not the false way."

* * *

The next few days, Kumuru had fully been healed after the incident.

"Blaster!" Kumuru yelled out.

"Yeah." Blaster replied.

"Im sorry for trying to seduce your friend." Kumuru told her.

"That's alright, say...what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Remember when I told you when I looking for my chosen one." She told him.

"So what about that?" Blaster asked her curiously.

"I have chosen you to be my chosen one!" She replied back to him rubbing her big breasts on him until Moka came in and saw that resulting them in a bit of a tug-o-war.

"Why did it have to be me?" Blaster thought in his head

* * *

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon plus Witch plus Rayquaza**

* * *

"Why did the exams come so early? I and Pumper are not the most Intelligent of Pokémon." Blaster thought to himself.

"Hey Blaster, what did we get on your exam?" Pumper asked him with Moka right behind him.

"I got a 20th place." Blaster replied.

"Me to." Pumper added in.

"Wait we both got the same grades? That doesn't make any sense." Blaster Joked.

"Anyways what did you get Moka?" Blaster asked her.

"I got 13th place." She replied.

"Wow! She's got brains and beauty." Pumper thought to himself.

"Okay, what did Kumuru get?" Blaster asked her.

Suddenly they heard a cry right behind them. It happened to be Kumuru who got 250th place.

"Why did I get 250th place?" She complained to herself.

"Maybe you should have studied more often instead of baking cookies for me." Blaster suggested to her.

"Wait a minute who got first place?" Pumper asked curiously to himself as he realized that it belonged to someone named Yukari Sendo.

"Yukari? I wonder who that could be." He thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly they realized that there was a girl about 12 years old being picked by three guys. She had short black hair, purple eyes, a witch hat and cape, a pink top, a pink corset, and she obviously wore the school uniforms skirt. She was specifically spying on Moka, blushing as she did. Her spying was cut short as she heard a voice behind her.

"Looks like congratulations are in order Yukari,"

The girl, Yukari, turned toward the owner of the voice. Standing behind her were a trio of boys, each with sleazy snake-like eyes and greasy hair. The one in the center, and apparent leader, had a cuff pinned to his left sleeve, signifying his position as class representative.

"They're the guys from my class." Yukari thought.

"As expected, you're the number one student this year." the leader said, pointing to her name on the board, which held the number 1 spot. "Looks like someone knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades, huh?" the leader then sneered, "But you hear this: don't press your luck or you're going to pay the price."

"Yeah, that's right! For example, that stupid witch costume of yours!" the skinny crony one exclaimed, pointing over-dramatically.

"B-but..." Yukari started.

"What? You think that just because you're so smart that you don't have to follow the rules?" the class rep mocked. "I hate little brats like you..."

The girl then waved a wand with a heart-shaped end behind her back, and three wash-bins fell on the rep and his cronies, causing all of them to hit the ground.

Yukari started laughing, "Serves you right for messing with me!"

"Grr, you're going to pay for that you little...!" The leader charged at Yukari as he said that, until he stopped when Moka placed herself between the two of them.

"It's not nice to pick on others!" Moka said.

The leader growled, "Get out of my way!" He was about to push Moka aside when Pumper came in and block him.

"Go ahead, tell me one reason why you shouldn't tolerate people like that?"

The class representative snarled, but decided to leave the situation as is, seeing as they were attracting a crowd. As they left, Yukari was lost in thought as she tried to contemplate the actions of her saviors, realizing that Moka had come to her defense and staring at the vampire with shining eyes.

"That was so cool, Moka you really saved me back there! I should introduce myself, my name's Yukari Sendo." Yukari Informed Moka.

"Yes, I've heard of you." Moka said.

"Yeah, me to and I just saved your life." Pumper told her.

* * *

Later in the lunch room, Moka, Yukari, Pumper and Blaster were sitting on the same table.

"Why is a 12 year old in high school?" Blaster asked Pumper.

"I think she skipped four grades, or maybe this is a rip-off of some other anime." Pumper replied to him giggling a bit.

"Hey, I didn't skip four grades. I'm a genius." Yukari said.

"Okay, how did you get 1st place on that exam?" Blaster asked her.

"Why are you wearing jewelry?" Yukari asked them pointing to Blasters Mega stone.

"This isn't fashion, this is a Mega stone that enables me to Mega evolve in battle." Blaster explained.

"Mega stone? Looks more like an over-sized marble." Yukari giggled.

"Oh really, wait till you see what I can really do with this here so called Marble." Blaster grinned at her trying to creep her out a bit.

"Blaster, don't scare her like that." Moka told him.

"Not to mention I have one two." Pumper added in showing his Megastone on his right wrist.

After that random conversation, Yukari then leaped at Moka, tackling her to the ground in a hug.

"I love you Moka!" she declared. This caught everyone who heard the little girl off-guard, Pumper, Blaster and Moka especially.

"Every time I passed you in the hallway, I fell in love with you more and more!" Yukari gushed as she fondled Moka's breasts, "And since you saved me from those jerks, I decided that you're the one!"

"W-What do you mean, the one?'" Moka asked, slightly hysteric.

"Duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You're what!?" Both Blaster and Pumper shouted out.

Moka had almost no clue what to do in this situation.

"W-well, I could be a girl, and a friend." Moka suggested, still flustered.

"Yippee! I'm so excited!" Yukari squealed.

"This can't get any worse. Can it?" Blaster asked Pumper.

* * *

After Lunch, Moka, Yukari, Blaster and Pumper were walking though the hallway as Yukari was groping Moka's Breast and as the students were looking at the same time.

"Um….Yukari, could you stop doing that please? People are looking at us weirdly." Blaster asked her as nicely as possible. But she didn't listen.

"Look at her squeezing Moka's fun bags! It's not fair!" one student said.

"I'm flat as a pancake myself so getting to squeeze ones like yours are a dream come true!" Yukari said.

Moka however, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Um, Yukari, could you let go? I'm starting to feel a little weak."

The fact that she didn't let go started to annoy Blaster.

"Hey Yukari, you really shouldn't be doing that in public everyone is still looking at us." Blaster told her.

"Well I think I actually know what you actually are." Yukari told him.

"Prove it. What am I?" Blaster grinned at Yukari thinking Yukari didn't know what a Pokémon was.

"You're a Charizard and you're weak to Water." Yukari then answred.

"Oh my Arceus, WHAT!" Blaster shuttered thinking it would be impossible for her to answer.

"How did you know what Blaster was?" Pumper asked and shuttered at the same time.

"Simple, I saw Blaster when he was fighting Kumuru." She replied back to Pumper.

Suddenly Yukari used her magic to summon a few brooms, mops and filled buckets to life to chase after Blaster. Blaster then started running for his life.

"HELP! Get them away from me!" Blaster yelled out.

Then the cleaning materials suddenly attacked him sweeping him and might have killed him if the water went for his tail.

From behind a corner a short way down the hall, the class rep and his posse were watching what was going on and snickered.

"Did you hear that?" the class rep grinned.

"Revealing your true identity is against school rules." one of his cronies said.

"Your way too arrogant you little brat." the rep thought.

"Didn't think buckets could hit that hard..." He muttered as he fainted.

* * *

After Blaster got attacked by the evil cleaning ware, he was taken to the Infirmary by Pumper and watched over by Kumuru, who was helping him tend to the minor cuts from the incident with the cleaning supplies. Having dealt with things even worse than this in his life.

"Sounds like you had a rough time." Kumuru commented.

"Yeah tell me about it. She won't even let me talk to Moka." Blaster groaned in pain.

"The girl was... Yukari Sendo? Right?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah. Wait a second you know her." Blaster Nooded.

"Yeah I do, for a genius she's a selfish little brat always playing mean pranks on the other students. It's no wonder that no one likes her."Kumuru told Blaster. Internally, Kurumu was thanking Yukari for the 'favor'. With Yukari's lovesick clinging keeping Moka away, Kurumu was free to stake her claim on Blaster. Unbeknownst to either of them, Yukari was sitting outside the infirmary window, spying on the two.

"I'm sorry Blaster, but Moka and her breasts are all mine." she murmured.

Using an effigy doll she had made, with a strand of Blaster's hair added in, she watched as Blaster punched himself in the face, just to see if it actually worked.

"Did you just punch yourself in the face Blaster?" Kumuru asked him.

"Wow! Now there's something I thought that wouldn't be possible." Blaster said to himself.

"Hang on! Why are my hands moving on their own!?" he yelled, trying hard to control his body.

"Oh Blaster, If you wanted to touch, why didn't you just asked! Not if I mind!" Kumuru purred with enjoyment.

"Hey I'm not doing this by myself! Well I'm touching you technically but I'm not…Arceus Dammit!" Blaster Exclaimed.

"Blaster! What the reverse world are you doing?!" Pumper Shouted out as Pumper walked into the room.

"I'm not doing this, plus I can't even control my own body." Blaster told Kumuru

Then Moka came into the room to be surprised to see what Blaster was doing.

"Moka! This is not what it looks like." Blaster exclaimed.

Being afraid that Moka would slap him or accuse of him, he tried getting off Kumuru. But as many times as he tried, he couldn't get off. That was until Blaster could control his body again and heard laughing at the same time.

"It's Yukari!" Moka Exclaimed.

Yukari noticed them looking at her and quickly ducked down, trying to hide, and failing.

"This is getting ridiculous." Pumper said.

* * *

"I'm getting fed up with your little pranks Yukari." Blaster said to Yukari.

Blaster, Pumper, Moka, and Kurumu were confronting Yukari in an empty classroom. He was trying to keep his temper in check, mostly at Moka's request. She wanted him to go easy on Yukari since the witch was "just a kid." Blaster had insisted that was no excuse, saying she needed to learn her lesson.

"Yukari, you're a nice girl, but you shouldn't be playing all these pranks." Moka said.

"Yeah, they aren't nice!" Kurumu added in.

"Yeah you almost killed Blaster. Besides if his tail flame goes out, he will die." Pumper added in.

"You've got to stop being so childish. If you don't, no one is going to want to be your friend, and you'll end up all alone." Blaster told her.

"Who cares? I'm a genius so if no one is at my level, why should I waste my time being friends with them anyway? Plus... what's the big deal? I've been alone from the start." Yukari stated, before her face became solemn.

At that statement, Blaster's expression immediately softened.

"Yukari, that's..." he started, but never got to finish. Yukari had conjured more wash bins that fell on Blaster's head, knocking him to the ground.

Yukari started laughing, "You fell for that one, big time!"

"Why you little...!" Blaster growled out as Yukari fled out of the room.

"Whoa, calm down, you can't keep getting angry at her." Moka told him.

Suddenly a thought of Blaster's told him that Yukari must have been alone since the start of the year.

"Hey, Moka? What did Yukari mean when she said she'd been alone?" Blaster asked his Moka.

"Maybe it's the fact she's a witch." Moka replied to him.

"That it? How does that affect her?" Baster asked him.

"Look, Witches are halfway between monsters and human, but they're not really considered either one. They're looked down upon by monsters because they're so close to humans. And humans themselves aren't so kind either. Back in the day, there were things like witch hunts and trials. They've been a hated race for a long-time, though nowadays their called half-breeds and are discriminated against. It's not really any wonder she's lonely." Kumuru explained.

"Must be hard..." Moka said quietly, also knowing what it's like to be an outcast.

"Being hated for being someone different." Pumper added in.

"Come on, we got to find her," Pumper suddenly said, making his way to the door.

"Huh?" both girls and Blaster looked at him curiously.

* * *

Yukari was running around the back of the school, laughing as she did. Although tears were also visible as she ran. Memories of everything the other students had said to her, about her. The thought of how mean they all were, brought tears to her face. Though she played pranks on them to get payback, she still felt the sting of everyone's words, and of being alone. She eventually came to a stop behind the Academy, tears still running down her face.

"Who needs friends anyway?" she said quietly to herself. She stood there for a few moments, until someone bumped into her, knocking her down.

"OW! That hurt you dumb jerk! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" She exclaimed. Then she realized it was the guys picking on her from the start. Then her expression changed from one of anger, to one of fear.

"Well, well, guess who it is." the Class Rep smirked, his cronies chuckling behind him.

"Yeah, it's that witch who dropped those wash-bin on our heads." Said one of the Cronies

"We also know you revealed your true form, and that's against school rules." Said the other Cronie.

"Looks like you need to be punished." the Rep said, grabbing onto Yukari's wrist and dragging her into the woods. The Rep's cronies followed.

As she was being dragged though, Pumper was following them to find out what would happen ad save Yukari.

"OW! That Hurt!" Yukari cried as she was thrown against a tree.

"It hurts! It hurts! Cry me a river" one of the Class Rep's Cronies mocked.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. A little brat like you doesn't belong here!" The Rep hissed.

Before Yukari's terrified eyes, the three boys began to change into their true forms. Their faces elongated as their skin cracked, eyes becoming yellow and slatted. Their hands turned into sharp claws, tails sprouting from their backs. The Class Rep and his cronies were Lizard men.

"No what should we do with you?" The Class Rep Growled.

"Back off!" Yukari yelled as she began chanting a spell, waving her wand as she did. Before she could complete it however, the Class Rep lunged forward and bit the top of the wand off with his sharp teeth.

"Oh no…without my wand, I can't use my Magic!" She cried out.

The Class Rep spit the wand out of his mouth, "Disgusting, I've never tasted anything so terrible in my life." He stated.

"Hey Boss, I say we eat her, there's plenty of fog around, so no one will notice." One of the cronie's spoke up.

"I like that Idea, I say we do it." The Rep agreed.

The Class Rep lunged forward, his jaws wide open, ready to devour the young witch. Yukari was rooted to the spot in fear, she could see every one of the Lizard men's sharp teeth, ready to rip her to shreds. Yukari couldn't hold back and screamed in terror.

"Hey Scaly Plants!" A shout from a familiar face came from.

It was Pumper, he had just come in time to save Yukari and transform into his Pokémon form.

"Remember me!" Pumper shouted out as he turned into his Pokémon form.

"What are you a tortoise with water guns taped to your shell?!" The class rep teased as his Cronies began laughing.

"These aren't puny water guns, they're Hydro Cannons." Pumper explained as he fired a hydro pump from his Water Cannon pushing one of the Cronies into a tree.

"GET HIM!" The Class Rep shouted as they charged right towards him as Pumper tucked into his shell to do his Rapid spin as his shell spun right towards them. Both of the Lizard men Jumped over the shell as it hit a tree where the other lizard man was almost crushing him.

"Okay Pumper, watch were you're going this time." Pumper thought to himself.

Then Blaster in his Pokémon form flew in as well as Kumuru with Moka.

"Blaster take my Rosario off." Moka told him.

As he did the swarm of Bats surrounded Moka again to transform her into her inner vampire form until the Lizard Men noticed Moka's inner true form.

"That enormous Monster aura and silver hair, she's a vampire!" The class rep shuttered as he shook in fear.

Then Blaster Flew in chasing one of the Lizard me with his Flamethrower. Chasing him around until Moka gave in the final blow. By kicking both Lizard men into the pond nearby.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted out.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me." Yukari told Moka, Baster and Pumper who just off the other Lizard man who was now dead as she got up from the tree she crashed onto.

"No problem, well protect you no matter what." Baster replied to him.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Kumuru said when she was about to leave.

"Wait a minute, something's not right here." Blaster told them.

"What is it?" Pumper asked him.

"DUCK!" As he pushed Moka and Kumuru onto the ground.

A huge green serpentine creature came flying out of nowhere. It had a red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail, Yellow ring-like symbols run across its body, two limbs with three-clawed hands, two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head. It had small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. Also there was some sort of metal collar around its neck. It gave out a mighty roar towards them to show its strength and legendary status.

"It's Rayquaza!" Blaster shouted.

"Ray-What?" Kumura said confused.

"Rayquaza, the Legendary Pokémon of the Sky." Pumper explained.

"Okay, but why is it here?" Kumuru asked Pumper.

"I don't know? But I have a feeling that collar has to do with something." Pumper told her.

"Blaster Try getting that collar off Rayquaza, Everyone else distract it for Blaster." Pumper told everone.

"Okay Pumper, I can trust you on this one." Blaster said to him as he flew up.

Pumper used his Hydro pumps to distract Rayquaza. Kumuru flew around it like a Mosquito around Rayquaza's face, and Moka took Yukari to safety so she wouldn't get hurt or anything.

"Okay, now how do I take this off Rayquaza?" Blaster thought to his self. Then he notice an R symbol on the back of it.

"Oh my Arceus, I think Team Rocket is controlling him though this collar." Blaster thought to himself as he used his Dragon claw attack to slash it off. Suddenly, collar fell off Rayquaza's neck and when that happened Rayquaza went back to normal.

"Your free Rayquaza, go home now." Blaster told Rayquaza.

Rayquaza flew off into the sky as he disappeared at the speed of light.

"Wow, I wonder where he came from?" Pumper asked Blaster.

"I don't know, but I found out that team Rocket was controlling him."

"What! Team Rocket was controlling him!" Pumper shouted out.

"Who's team Rocket?" Kumuru asked Blaster.

"They are an evil corporation that wants to steal Pokémon and take over the world." Blaster explained to her.

"Oh Okay, I see what you mean." Kumuru told her.

"Yeah, I bet there around here somewhere." Blaster said.

* * *

**(A few days Later…)**

"Yukari's really changed. She actually got up in front of her class and apologized for all the pranks she pulled. I think everyone started to feel guilty too... about the way they treated her." Kurumu admired as she and Moka were carrying boxes of supplies to class.

"I'm glad, it shows she's growing up." Moka smiled as she opened the classroom door.

"Oh Blaster, I love you so much! !" Yukari said as Blaster was being hugged by her.

"Come on Yukari! Knock it off!" Blaster told her trying to shake her off with little sucsess.

"Yukari!" Moka called, surprised to see the young Witch here, as well as her change in attitude towards Blaster.

Oh hi there, Moka! Our classes are right next to each other. I should come over sometimes." Yukari greeted.

"What's going on?" Moka asked Blaster.

"I'm not really sure about that." Blaster sighned.

"After all, I already love you Moka, so... I've fallen madly in love with Blaster too!" Yukari declared.

"Hey, you, Blaster's mine, you hear!" Kumuru growled

"Hey, let go! Yukari demanded as she and Kurumu began tugging Blaster back and forth.

"Girls, could you please stop...?" Blaster begged, though it didn't seem to help.

As the two girls were arguing amongst themselves, with Blaster in the crossfire.

Moka then shouted, "You're wasting your breath, Blaster belongs to me!"

"Moka wait, not like that…!" Blaster pleaded.

**Capuchuuu!**

Meanwhile in the background Pumper was watching them.

"Poor Blaster, I hope this doesn't turn into some harem or some weird fanfic." He thought to himself.

* * *

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon plus Sceptile plus Lugia**

* * *

Blaster had been training for the last few days ever since he discovered that team rocket was controlling Rayquaza. He had very little time to sleep, so he was kind of drowsy but he still managed to stay awake. Even though he was the second fastest on his team, he would still fly around nowhere near campus to see how fast he could go.

"Wow! 1 minute 12 seconds from start to finish. That's a new record." Blaster said to himself.

"I think I need to go to bed now and get some rest now." He yawned as he went back to his dorm.

The next morning, Blaster was going to class until he heard a voice behind him ask him, "Your Blaster right?"

Blaster turned his head to see who was talking to him. Who he found were three students. One was tall with black hair and glasses. One looked completely average. And the other was short and pudgy. They all had a glare trained on Blaster.

"Can I help you with something?" Blaster asked.

"You! Our eternal rival!" Glasses shouted, pointing at Blaster.

"We'll never forgive you!" Pudgy cried.

"Today is the day that we declare war on YOU Blaster!" Average finished.

"Um okay, what in the world are you guys talking about?" Blaster muttered.

"You don't know!? We'll tell you then." Average almost yelled out.

"You're bothering our goddesses! That what you're doing!" Pudgy declared.

"Goddesses?" Blaster thought, these guys were definitely nuts.

"We will not tolerate this!" Glasses yelled.

"You guys aren't making any sense!" Blaster yelled at them.

Then Pumper arrived on the scene to see what was happening to Blaster.

"Hey Blaster, why are those guys looking at you weirdly?" Pumper asked Blaster.

"Hey Pumper, can you help me over here? These guys just showed up right behind me and they're referring to some group goddesses, and they're declaring war on me." Blaster explained to Pumper.

"Hey there, don't declare war on my friend unless you piss him off." Pumper told the three students

Regaining their composure, the trio sent another glare towards Pumper.

"Oh, yeah? We'll show you!" Average challenged.

With that, the trio tossed off their jackets to reveal pink coats that made Blaster and Pumper cringe. . They were almost too painful to look at, and teasing them probably wouldn't help much either.

Average then sang, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokuu-san!"

Pudgy continued, "We will not lose to you!" before singing, "Kurumu; love, lovely, Kurumu!"

Glasses then sang, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, Moe, huu huu!"

It didn't take long for Pumper's and Blaster's minds to register what these guys were saying, or whatever. His eyes narrowed at the trio.

"You're telling me that…" Pumper spoke.

"WE ARE THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIENCE!" They all shouted out.

"I'm Kouzou Kasahara!" Average shouted out.

"I'm Gouzaburou Taira!" Pudgy shouted out.

"And I'm, Kubisaku Naga!" Skiny shouted out.

"Love alliance of who?" Pumper asked them.

"Of Moka, Kumuru and Yuakri, duh." Kouzou told him.

"What!" Blaster screamed.

"Whatever, screw you guys?" Pumper told them grabbing Blasters hand and dragging him to class.

"HEY! Don't ignore us! And don't think you can escape! You are our sworn enemy!" Naga shouted out as he raised a megaphone.

"Oh really, what are you going to do about that?" Pumper teased them.

"LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE! CHAAAARGE!" Kasahara shouted as they started running towards Pumper and Blaster.

Then they got into a bit of a fight until.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice called out.

The five boys stopped their impending fight to see who was talking. Following the source of the voice, their eyes landed on Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. All three looked a little miffed at the boys who were bothering their friends. The three boys all developed blushes and adoring looks on their faces when they saw the girls.

"Hey girls." Blaster waved ignoring the 'Love-Love Alliance'.

"Did those guys hurt you?" Moka asked, clearly concerned, though she didn't have to be.

"No, I'm fine," Blaster replied to her.

"You sure?" Kurumu asked. Blaster merely nodded, still smiling.

"I'm glad!" Yukari beamed. The five friends then made their way to class, completely ignoring the three boys behind them, who were glaring at Blaster, vowing revenge.

* * *

**(Later in the Lunch Room…)**

"So they call themselves the Love-Love Alliance?" Moka asked Blaster.

"Yeah, they declared war on me for some reason." Blaster replied.

"Maybe they're jealous about you Blaster." Pumper told him.

"Jealous, you're the one not having all three girls love you at the same time." Blaster replied to Pumper.

"Um Pumper, what did you mean by Legendary when we encountered that green serpent?" Moka asked Pumper.

"Oh, you mean Rayquaza, he's like a God in our world." Pumper replied to her.

"Okay, but are there more like Rayquaza?" Moka asked again.

"Yeah, there's a lot of them, but too many to count." Pumper replied.

Moka then soon realized that Blasters and Pumpers world may have a lot of these things they call Legendries, until she saw something outside the window.

"Is there something wrong?" Pumper asked her.

"It's nothing." Moka told him.

* * *

**(After Lunch in the hallway….)**

Moka, Kumuru, Yukari, Blaster and Pumper were in the hallway talking until Pumper asks Moka something.

"Hey Moka, did you really see something outside or were just seeing things?" Pumper asked her.

"Yeah I did, it look like some sort of white winged creature." Moka replied to Pumper.

"Oh, that must be Lugia the guardian of the sea." Pumper explained.

"Why is it called that?" Moka asked him.

"I don't really know, but what I know is that it patrols the seas of Johto region." Pumper explained.

Then suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard and shook the ground. Then from a nearby window, an explosion was seen for a far.

"What in the world was that?" Kumuru asked herself.

"I don't know but it can't be a good sign." Pumper said.

They started running towards the explosion was and what they discovered was shocking.

"Oh my Arceus, what happened here?" Blaster shouted out.

It was a guy with cyan hair, red eyes, and wearing the inner shirt of the school uniform instead of the normal uniform.

"Scales? Is that you?" Pumper said curiously.

"Yeah, it's me your shiny team mate back at home." He told Pumper.

"What happened to you?" Moka asked him.

"We'll, I was training in the woods, then all of a sudden, I saw something enormous and white with wings." He told them.

"Huh! That sounds like Lugia, but why is it here?" Pumper asked to himself.

"OH NO! Please don't tell me that…." Pumper spoke.

"Team Rocket is controlling yet another Legendary Pokémon." Blaster added in to complete what Pumper was going to say.

Then they saw it, the Legendary Guardian of the sea. It was white with a blue belly pattern, giant bird like wings, it had a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw, a point on the back of its head, a long tail with two spikes at the end, a long slender neck, dark blue or black plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and pointed blue or black spikes on its eyes. This time it wasn't a collar, it was some sort of device on its head.

"OH Great another freaking Legendary, do we really have to fight this thing?" Blaster complained as Lugia flew up as it was going to do its signature move.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Pumper shouted as everybody moved out of Lugia's AeroBlast.

Soon Blaster took of Moka's Rosario so she could help them fight Lugia and free it from Team Rocket.

"Okay Moka, are you ready for this?" Blaster asked her.

"Yes I am." She replied as Blaster turned into his Pokémon form.

As Pumper and Scales turned into their Pokémon forms, scales transformed into a Shiny Sceptile.

He had a tail that resembled a palm tree branch, scaly cyan skin, red eyes, two leaves each on one arm that resembled blades, and yellow nodules that are described as seeds on his back.

"Let's free Lugia!" Blaster shouted.

Meanwhile in the background, the Love-Love Alliance was watching them fight the legendary creature.

"Oh my God, are they really fighting that tremendous beast?" Kouzou asked his fellow friend.

"Yeah, why are they fighting that thing?" Naga asked.

"I don't know, but…." Gouzaburou spoke until Lugia noticed them behind the tree.

"Oh shit, were screwed." Naga said.

As Lugia did a Hydro pump on them, Pumper blocked it for them just to save them from impending death.

"I don't know why I saved you morons but you owe me something when I finish this Fight with Lugia." Pumper told them angrily.

"Hydro Pump!" Pumper shouted out as he shoot out water from his water Cannons at Lugia.

Meanwhile both Blaster and scales were trying to figure out how to get the mind control device off Lugia's head.

"Okay scales, how do we get rid of this device?" Blaster asked him.

"Let's just slash it off!" Scales replied.

"Okay, but I'm not sure I can trust you on this one." He told Scales as he was about to do a dragon claw until Lugia flew up high, really high as Scales fell off Lugia's head.

"Oh no Blaster is going to get killed up there." Kumuru worried.

"Nah he won't, he has been practicing with his speed lately." Pumper told her.

Blaster suddenly flew off Lugia's head as he disappeared into the clouds. Lugia couldn't see though the thick clouds, and then Blaster used most of his fire blasts to distract Lugia and then land on Lugia's head again to slash it off with Dragon claw.

As he slashed it off, he had freed the mighty Guardian of the sea. It descended down to our main group as it came down to greet them.

"Um Lugia, sorry we had to hurt you, we needed to free you." Blaster said.

"That's alright, you tried to free me from Team Rocket anyways." Lugia spoke with telepathy.

"What it can TALK!" Kumuru freaked out.

"It's using telepathy." Pumper told her.

"Oh, so its using it's Mind." She asked him

"Yep." Pumper replied.

Since Lugia was around the Love-Love Alliance had to flee, but instead they hid somewhere.

* * *

"Say, what do we do with those guys? I told them they owe me something." Pumper asked Lugia pointing to the Love-Love Alliance hiding behind a tree.

"I say we burn them." Blaster suggested.

"Nah, to brutal." Pumper replied to them.

"Let them know their place." Moka suggested.

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

Soon they had Blaster throw them up into the air, and then have Scales do a solar beam on them as they got burned. But fortunately for the Love-Love Alliance, they survived as they were flung somewhere else.

"Do you think we'll see those guys again?" Pumper asked.

"Nope, maybe not for a few days." Blaster giggled as everyone started laughing.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**Scales Moveset**

**Solar beam**

**Energy ball**

**Leaf blade**

**Earthquake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon plus Werewolf plus Rage of Fire**

* * *

After they freed Lugia, they found a club to go to called 'The News Paper club' wich happened to be in Ms. Nekonome's classroom.

"Where's everybody else?" Pumper asked Kumuru.

"I don't know? Either were the only one's or everybody else is late?" Kumuru speculated.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late." Said a Handsome guy who walked in with a bunch of bouquets in his hands.

He had red-violet eyes, ink black hair, which he kept back with a red headband, he wore the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck.

"Awkward entrance aside, my name is Ginei Morioka and you-" he paused rushing over to Moka with a rose in his hands, "can call me whatever you want." He inched closer to her face with a canine grin on his face.

"Wow, he's such a gentlemen, and why didn't I think of that?" Scales told Pumper.

"Yeah, but I think he's up to something no good." Pumper replied back to Scales.

* * *

**(Later after some time…)**

"Girls, could you hang up those posters please?" Gin asked. Kurumu, Moka, and Milan each grabbed a small pile from the stack and got up on ladders that Gin had so nicely set up.

"Pumper what does that tell you?" Scales asked Pumper.

"I think he might be like that Love-Love Alliance, but worse." Pumper replied to Scales.

"Is that so? I think he's trying to separate us from Moka, Kumuru and Yuakri." Scales explained to Pumper.

"This is high…." Kumuru turned asking until Blaster came until she shouted out, "PERVERT!"

"I swear to Arceus I didn't see anything." Blaster said to himself.

""It's true." Gin sighed in relief until, "I saw him trying to peek at the girls so I made an illusion of their skirts lengthening. Still didn't stop him from trying."

"HEY! I would Neve-…" Blaster spoke until Gin covered his mouth.

Then Blaster used a small flamethrower attack to get Gin's hand off his mouth.

"OW! What was that for?" Gin questioned Blaster angrily.

"Pumper, I suggest we spy on Gin and see what he's up to." Scales whispered into Pumper's ear.

"I totally agree with you, let's do it."Pumper replied.

* * *

A couple days after Gin's small burn, he invited Blaster to a secluded corner of the school. It had no distinguishing features except a small high up window, and several wooden crates piled against the wall.

"What do you want Gin?" Blaster asked slightly annoyed.

"I have a feeling that that serial peeper was around here, and I need your help investigating it. Maybe we could get more information if you could look through the window." Gin told him.

Meanwhile in a bunch of bushes, Scales and Blaster were spying on him to see what was happening.

"Dude, I think this isn't going to end well." Pumper whispered to Scales.

"Why do you think so?" Scales asked him.

"Because that's the girls changing room." Pumper explained.

Then a flash went off behind Blaster and he lost his balance.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Pumper told Scales.

He stood back up to see Gin rush over to him and punch him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Blaster was helpless as the upperclassman took a brush to his face and yelled, "Pervert!" before running off. Several cries of shock could be heard from the bath house.

-What's that?

-Pervert?

-Let's get him!

Within moments the girls (now fully clothed and dry... make sense of it) ran out to face poke Blaster.

"Scales, now I feel bad for Blaster." Pumper told Scales.

"I know, you've got to do something." Scales replied to Pumper.

"Your right." He said as he turned into his Pokémon form to scare the girls away from Blaster.

"HEY! Get away from him!" Pumper shouted as he was about to do a false Skull Bash.

He turned back into his human form as he went up to Blaster now injured and took him to the Infirmary.

"Scales, Blasters going to be pissed off at Gin if we tell him this." Pumper supposed to Scales.

Inside the classroom, Kurumu, Yukari and Moka were ranting how all men were perverts. But in the Infirmary as soon as Blaster woke up he saw Pumper and Scales watching him.

"W-What just happened?" He moaned.

"You were punched in the stomach by Gin, and he used a red paint brush to make a fake nose bleed so you could get beaten up by those female students." Pumper explained.

"What!" Blaster shouted.

"That's not all of it, Gin took a picture of you peeking and showed it to Moka, Kumuru and Yukari." Scales explained.

"What?! Wait until I get my claws into you Gin." Blaster swore.

"But wait, she invited Moka to the roof at midnight." Pumper told him.

"Wait midnight?!" Blaster shouted out.

* * *

A couple days later, Moka got a letter from Gin asking her to meet him up on the school's roof at midnight. Pumper and Scales were hiding watching.

"Hello Moka." Gin started in his suave playboy-esque tone. "Beautiful evening isn't it?" He asked while looking at the full moon.

"Yes it is. Why did you want to meet me up here, Gin?"

"Two reasons. First, I'm sorry about Blaster, it must not be easy to find out one of your friends is something you hate." Moka started sobbing as a tear stained her cheek. He walked up to her and put a finger to her lips.

"Sh, sh, sh, I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted the opposite, and maybe in doing so you could do the same for me." She looked at him surprised. "What I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?"

Moka drew away in shock. "I'm sorry Gin, but no. I'm not quite ready for that kind of relationship."

He grabbed her wrist in desperation. "Please Moka-"

"I said no!" Moka said.

**SLAP **

Gin started growling, "I will have you for myself Moka Akashiya!" He yelled and charged forward, attempting to grab her again. He nearly grabbed her hair, but was pushed by Pumper in his Pokémon form, who used Skull Bash on him as he tucked into his shell to rapid spin his way back to Moka.

"Hey Gin!" Scales shouted at him

"Yeah?" He responded.

"We have some questions for you. And you are going to answer them." Pumper told him.

"First of all, why did you frame Blaster?" Pumper asked him angrily.

"Oh you mean that pervert." Gin replied.

"Wrong, I would never befriend a pervert, especially one who uses fake blood to make him think he's one!" Pumper told him.

"He was probably just mad that I caught him in the act." Gin defended.

"Liar! We saw what you did to him." Scales accused.

As Blaster came in, Moka was watching in the background as he transformed into his Pokémon form.

"You convince me to come with you to a random corner of campus, trick me into peeking into the girls' bath house, blind me, injure me, paint my face so it looks like I had a nosebleed, and leave me to be trampled by half a dozen angry school girls?! You. Are. A. Dead. MAN!" Blaster screamed out.

Then Blaster then charged at Gin with a Mighty Dragon Claw attack, but only to attack air.

Blaster turned to see the arrogant upperclassman twenty feet away laughing. "You don't know anything, do you Dragon?" His face stretched as his nails grew into claws and his shirt strained underneath his growing, bulging upper body. His entire body grew long dark hair and his shirt successfully tore off his body as his canines enlarged and his shoes gave way to his enlarged feet.

"I'm a werewolf, the living definition of speed, and under the light of the full moon we are the fastest things on earth!" Gin howled out.

Pumper and Scales backed off from the scene.

"Nice try idiot," Gin taunted, "But nobody beats a werewolf under the full moon."

"Oh yeah, I am the fastest, and I will prove it to you!" Blaster shouted as he remembered his speed training with his master.

Blaster's speed was off the charts, he was becoming so fast Gin had a hard time seeing him.

"DRAGON CLAW!" Blaster then shouted as he slashed Gin in the face.

He was so angry with him he actually used a flamethrower attack on his face as Gin fell to the ground.

Gin tried to ask, "What-" but was cut off by several hundred hits from all directions and a downward slam which sent Gin through the ceiling floor and rendered him unconscious.

"How's that for speed Pervert!" Blaster then quoted out.

* * *

The next day the newspaper sold out for its first time that year. Of couse the headline helped. "True Pervert Found: Blaster Framed!"

The junior club members all toasted to their victory as Gin was chased around the school by an angry mob of ticked school girls.

"So Blaster, where did you learn how to do that?" Moka asked him.

"Well, each Pokémon has its own stats, and each Pokémon focuses on one or two stats." Blaster explained.

"For example, my main stats are Speed and Special attack." He explained.

"And I have a lot of speed on my side due to my master's way of training me." Blaster told her.

Then Pumper and Scales came in greeting them.

"Hey there Blaster how's your relationship going so far?" Pumper asked Blaster.

Blaster then froze as he fainted and fell on to the ground.

"Huh, I shouldn't have asked him that." Pumper said to himself.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**Wait until they find out who the P.E teacher is until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon plus Snow Woman plus P.E Teacher Lugia plus Yvetal**

* * *

After Blaster, Pumper, Scales, Yukari, Kumuru, and Moka have successfully sold their newspapers, there was going to be a big surprise for them.

"Okay, we have successfully sold all our newspapers, what can we do now?" Blaster asked the group.

"I suggest we have a party." Kumuru suggested.

"A party? That sounds fine to me." Blaster told her.

"Sounds like a good plan." Yukari cheered.

"Wait dose anybody know where Gin is?" Moka asked the group.

"Oh, maybe he's looking for some girls again. He doesn't even learn anyways." Scales replied to Moka.

"Let's just forget about him, he framed me for something I didn't do." Blaster said.

"But anyways how are we going to plan it out?" Blaster asked them.

"You people are the newspaper club are you?" Someone asked from behind.

Then they noticed a girl with long light purple hair, blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top, pupils were not black but they are blue, she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, a yellow pendant, she also wore long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She also had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Yeah we are, and can I help you with something?" Blaster asked her.

"Can I have a newspaper?" She replied to Blaster.

Blaster then gave her the newspaper from his pocket.

"Sorry it's a bit wrinkled." He said.

She then took the newspaper, and read it then showed a gentle smile. She then got close to Blaster's face which made him raise an eyebrow and the girls having nervous looks on their faces.

"So you're Blaster the Charizard?" She asked.

"Yep that's me." Blaster replied.

"You're actually really cute up close." She told him.

As Blaster stared at the girl who was walking away. Moka came up and wrapped her arms around Blaster.

"Do you even know her?" Moka asked her.

"No, I never met her before in the entire school year." Blaster replied.

"Well, whoever that girl is, we probably won't see her again," said Kurumu hopefully.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yukari added.

"I have a feeling I have to stay away from her a bit." Scales told Pumper.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I can fell something cold from her." Pumper replied.

* * *

Later that day in class 1-3, Ms. Nekonome was taking attendence. She called on all of her students name and noticed that only one of her students wasn't there.

"Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked again as she looked at the empty desk that was in front of Shadow's.

"Guess she must be out again." Ms. Nekonome said disappointed.

Just then, someone opened the door. Blaster,Pumper, Scales, Moka, and Kurumu looked to see who it was, and to their surprise, it was the same girl from earlier. As the girl was walking to her desk she heard whispers coming from the other students.

"Is that-?" Moka asked as the girl sat at her desk.

"I'm thrilled that you've decided to join us today!" Ms. Nekonome said happily.

All the girl did was just nod.

"Moving on then." Ms. Nekonome continued. "Since we have a new student here, time for introductions! This is Mizore Shirayuki."

Ms. Nekonome told her students. "Due to some circumstances, she hasn't been able to attend class up till now, but everyone be nice and treat her like a friend."

Moka and Kurumu gasped as sweat drops appeared on their heads and all Blaster did was giving a suspicious look on his face.

"What kind of circumstances?" He asked himself.

Afterwards class ended and Shadow along with Kurumu and Moka was in the hallway planning on who was getting what for the party.

"Okay, so you two will go get the snacks and meet at you at the party." Moka told Blaster and Scales.

"Right..." Blaster nodded.

But then Kurumu came up to Blaster and pressed herself on to him which made him blush a little and Moka blushing madly.

"Hey." Kurumu purred. "Just wait, I got a homemade treat with your name on it." She said to Blaster.

Moka then grabbed Kurumu and started pulling her off Blaster.

"That's a little close don't you think?" Moka asked Kurumu as they both left to get the snacks with Kurumu struggling to let Moka off her.

Then as Blaster and Scale were outside about to get the snack's they bumped into a muscular man with Blue short hair, Blue sunglasses, and a standard Japanese P.E teacher outfit.

"I'm so sorry sir, we were just getting snacks for the newspaper club celebration, and then we just bumped into you." Blaster explained.

"That alright, say what about that Mizore girl you met before?" He asked.

"Oh her, I don't know anything about her." Blaster replied.

"Yeah but a Legendary like me knows pretty much everything." He replied.

"Lugia is that you!?" Blaster questioned him.

"Yep it's me, but call me L.

"Okay, but why are you here as the P.E teacher?" Blaster asked him.

"Well, I'm here because I got a Job here, and second Mizore wants to kill Moka, just for you." L told them.

"What!" Blaster yelled out as he saw Mizore right behind him.

"Hello Blaster." Mizore greeted him.

"W-What do you want!?" He questioned her.

"I want you." She told Blaster.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the classroom)**

Moka, Kumuru and Pumper were waiting for them to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?" Moka asked herself.

"I don't know maybe he has to carry a lot of heavy items." Pumper speculated.

"Maybe." Moka replied until she noticed the door opening thinking it was them, but instead it was Mizore.

"Mizore?! What are you doing here?" Pumper shuttered.

"I'm here to tell you that Blaster is mine, and the only way of doing that is getting rid of you" she told Moka as she pushed her onto the ground and as her hands turned into Ice claws.

Pumper then suddenly turned into his Pokémon form to use a Hydro pump from his water cannons and aimed at Mizore pushing her to the wall. To great success it worked but at the same time it killed her into a million ice shards.

**(Well looked like it though)**

"Oh No, I killed someone! I'm a Murder!" Pumper cried out as he started crying.

"Wait that's and ice puppet!" Kumuru specified.

"Oh, so I'm not a Murder?" Pumper asked her as he stopped crying.

"Yes, you're not a Murder." Kumuru replied.

"Wait, where's Blaster and Scales?" Pumper asked them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile outside the building at the pond)**

"Hey listen, you can't kill her, she's a good friend of mine." Blaster told Mizore.

"I know that, but I have to do it." Mizore replied as her hair became ice shards, and as the area became colder.

"Arceus, why do Grass types have so many weaknesses?" Scales thought to himself as he shivered.

"I'm pretty lonely, and I really want to have you as a friend." Mizore told him.

"You, wouldn't like me that much, I'm a fire/flying type and I have an anger problem." Blaster stated her trying to get out of this.

"I don't care." She replied.

"Oh Arceus, I think we have our selves a problem here." L told Scales.

Suddenly Moka and Kumuru as well as Pumper came in to save them.

"Get away from Blaster!" Mizore shouted out.

"No you get away from him." Pumper told her.

She created an Ice wall to Block Pumper, but he Skull bashed his way through the Ice wall in his Pokémon form.

"HA! How's that Mizore?!" Pumper teased her.

"Blaster, you don't like her right?" L told him.

"I…" Blaster spoke until Misore interrupted.

"You don't love ME?!" She yelled out.

Suddenly a Blizzard surrounded them and as it disappeared, so did Mizore.

"What! Where did she go?" Pumper questioned to himself.

"Um….guys, the floor is cracking." Scales told them.

Suddenly, everyone fell into the cold water.

**SPLASH!**

"It's so cold." Pumper replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Blaster couldn't stop thinking about Mizore. He knew that there was a reason why she was gone from school for so long and he couldn't think of what it was. So he decided to go to the Faculty Room.

"L, why is Mizore so angry at me?" He asked L.

"Maybe it's the fact that I told her that you hate her." L replied to him.

"I need to talk to her, do you know where her dorm room is?" Blaster asked her.

**(An Hour later…)**

"Mizore are you in there?" Blaster asked as he knocked on the door.

"Blaster needs to talk to you." L added in.

"Maybe she not in there?" L said.

Suddenly, Blaster noticed something.

"Wait a second. The door is open." Blaster told L as he grabbed the door knob and opened it. Then as he opened the door,a cold breeze was flew at them as they entered.

"Wow, she must like the cold a lot." Blaster told L.

"Yeah, I guess it's due to her type." L stated.

Then as they looked back they saw Mizore right behind them again with her ice claws.

"Is this the way you treat your guests?" L told her.

Suddenly, ice shards shot out of the door way. Blaster and L charged out of there as the door shattered and Mizore walked out and started moving towards him.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight you!" Blaster shouted at her.

"He's just wanted to say that he's sorry." L spoke to her.

"What?" Mizore questioned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I really like you and I-…." Blaster spoke.

Out of nowhere, a giant shadow flew right over them almost the shape of a Y.

"What was that?" L asked Mizore and Blaster.

* * *

Suddenly a Red Avian-like creature with black markings, a pointed beak-like snout, blue eyes, black horns, humongous claw-like wings with three points extending along the edges, small birdlike legs with powerful talons, a long tail similar to its wings, and a feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Mizore yelled out.

"That's Yvetal the destruction Pokémon, otherwise known as the Pokémon of death!" Blaster explained.

"Well I guess this is going to be a Legendary verses Legendary Battle!" L quoted out as he turned into Lugia.

"Not without us!" a voice came from behind.

Blaster and Mizore turned their head around to notice Moka, Kumuru, Yukari, Scales and Pumper were there to help them.

'W-What are doing here?" Blaster asked them.

"Where here to help you Blaster, especially when Yvetal found its way here to suck the life force out of everything here." Scales replied.

"Blaster, take my Rosario off." Moka told Blaster as he took it off.

Now Moka had transformed into her inner form and was ready to fight this dark beast.

Yvetal flew up as it went into the forest, as it did everyone followed it. As they did, Yvetal was flying in the air waiting for them.

"Okay you flying horned Y, time for you to know your place." Moka shouted at Yvetal.

"Yeah, it's about time you learned who is a true legendary!" Lugia shouted at Yvetal.

As they fought it, they thought it was going pretty well. Blaster breathed used his Flamethrower attack. Mizore and Pumper tried to freeze it. Scales shot energy balls. Kumuru slashed it with her extended sharp nails as she flew around it. Moka continuously kicked it in several different places.

Suddenly, it used disable to freeze everyone except for Lugia and Blaster who flew out of the way.

"Can't M…o….v…e!" Pumper spoke as he tried talking.

"Don't worry, we'll defeat him for you guys." Blaster told them.

Blaster and Lugia flew up to the red avian of death and destruction.

"Okay Yvetal, this ends here!" Blaster shouted out.

Yvetal roared at them ready to battle as they flew around when Blaster shot out Fire Blasts from his mouth and Lugia shot out Hydro pumps from his mouth.

Suddenly, Lugia was knocked out of the sky by Yvetal from a Dark Pulse of energy.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Yvetal!" Blaster told Yvetal.

As he flew up into the clouds he hid his self in the cloulds so Yvetal couldn't see him.

"Dragon Claw!" Blaster shouted as he slashed Yvetal until it shot a dark pulse and then started falling from the sky as Yvetal followed him down to suck the Life force out of him.

Suddenly an Idea came into his head.

"Take THIS!" he shouted as he shouted as he shot a Fire Blast into Yvetals mouth.

Suddenly Yvetal was burning from the inside as Blaster got out of the way. Yvetal then ended up crashing into the forest in a fiery explosion.

All that was left of Yvetal was ashes and a crater where it died.

"Whew, that was close." Blaster said to himself.

He flew up to Lugia who was now injured as Lugia turned back into L.

"Don't worry L, I'll help you up." he told him.

As they got to where the others were, they realized they were still not able to move.

"How long are we going to be paralyzed for?" Kumuru asked Blaster.

"Oh, maybe for five hours." Blaster replied to her.

Everyone paralyzed broke in shock as the fainted.

* * *

The next day, Mizore had changed after the event of Yvetal's attack.

"Hey where's Gin?" Blaster asked Moka.

"Maybe he's late again?" Moka replied.

Then as the door opened they saw Mizore, but she had a hit of a haircut as her hair was slightly shorter now. Everyone in the room freaked out except for Moka.

"Mizore, you look completely diffrent?" Moka told her.

"Well, you look a lot cuter Mizore?" Pumper responded to her.

"You look great." Pumper told her.

"Why thank you Pumper, I feel completely reborn now. So I decided to get a new look." Mizore said blushing.

"Hey Blaster, what did you want to tell me anyways?" Mizore asked him.

"I wanted to tell you that you are a great and loyal person, and even though I'm a fire type, we could share our back stories with each other." Blaster told her kindly.

"Okay Blaster, I really appreciate it." Mizore told him.

"Hey Blaster, I fell really thirsty." Moka said to Blaster.

"Yeah can I get you some to-…?" Blaster spoke until Moka came up to him and slightly bit his neck sucking his blood.

**CAPUCHU!**

"Can this get any worse?" Blaster asked hisself.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**L's ****Move set**

**Hydro Pump**

**AreoBlast**

**Recover**

**Sky Attack**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon plus Kyurem**

* * *

Blaster was studying for the upcoming exam in his room, of course the school would have exams coming up at the end of the school year, but there was something wrong with Blaster's Past. His Master had been killed by Kyurem as well as his brother who traveled with him named Flame.

**(Flash**_**b**_**ack) **

Blaster was in an abandoned mines of a mountain sanctuary named Full Court, he wanted to challenge Kyurem to see how strong he was.

"Kyurem! I am Blaster and I have come here to challenge you!" Blaster shouted out.

Kyurem was a Dragon/Ice type, gray and blue, a blue head and snout, a yellow crest like appendage on its head, yellow eyes without pupils, pointed teeth just out the bottom of either side of its jaws that are frozen shut by the ice covering its head, a long gray neck with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail, two small arms with two claws on each of them, two oddly shaped blue wings and each wing had two spikes of ice on it, its legs are somewhat slender with three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot, and a short tail that has three blue conical spikes.

"You dare challenge the mighty Kyurem!" Kyurem shouted at Blaster using telepathically.

Suddenly, pillars of ice surrounded them as well as some followers of Kyurem, they looked like shiny blue snowflakes with glowing blue eyes and chains of ice in their mouths.

"Alright Kyurem take this!" he shouted as he did a Dragon claw his master gave him from a TM disc.

Kyurem used shadow claw on him as it pushed Blaster back into a wall. As he shot out a fire blast, Kyurem reflected it with a dragon pulse as the dragon pulse hit Blaster.

"To easy, this fight ended to early." Kyurem said to his self about to defeat him until he was hit by something.

Kyurem realized he was hit by a Fire blast from another Charizard, but this one was Black instead of orange. Also with him was Blasters master. He was a young man with Black hair, Blue eyes, a Pokeball t-shirt, a Green Jacket, Skinny jeans, and hiking boots.

"Get away from Blaster!" He shouted out.

"How dare you interrupt this battle!?" Kyurem shouted out.

Then Kyurem was surrounded by a firery Aura as it transformed into white Kyurem. White Kyurem had a slim body, his shoulders were covered in squares of ice with two pins sticking out, he had thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, his right arm and wing were made out of solid indestructible ice, some extra icy details on the legs, middle toe was now ice, white fur on some parts on its body, but portraying that crest like feature on its head, Kyurem also had a scarf of white fur on the right side of his head, and the tail had become an jet engine-like tail with holes in them. Also the ice around its upper jaw had disappeared.

"Those who interrupt shall be executed!" He yelled out as flew up and as the pins on his back extended like wires and went into the holes of the tail like plugs going into a plug-hole.

Suddenly he fired multiple beams of fire and ice from his mouth at his master as the beams of fire and ice killed him.

"Master!" Blaster yelled out.

As soon he was about to defeat Blaster, his brother shot a fire blast at him again to distract him.

"RUN!" his brother shouted out as Blaster ran out of the abandoned place.

Kyurem had defeated his brother, and turned back into its Normal form.

"This isn't over yet, Blaster." He told himself.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

After he studied for his exam, he when to class with his friends, but he had a strange feeling that something was terribly wrong, and I mean icy wrong.

"Blaster? What's wrong?" Moka asked him.

"I feel something cold, something bonechilling down my spine." Blaster told her.

"Not it has to do anything with Mizore, but it's a creature that has killed my…." Blaster spoke until he shouted.

"Everybody get out of here Kyurem is here!"

Blaster was running though the hall ways screaming that Kyurem was here.

"Who's Kyurem?" Kumuru asked Moka.

"Oh No! I think he knows that it has found him after eight years of hiding." Pumper told them.

"What has?" Moka asked.

"I'll show you." Pumper told her as he pulled out a book from his bag.

"What is that?" Moka asked him.

"The book of Legends, it's a sacred book telling about the powers of the Legendries." Pumper explained.

"It's actually like the bible." Scales added in.

As Pumper turned to the page showing Kyurem, the girls were amazed by what they saw. On the Middle of the page was a picture of Kyurem in its normal form. One side showed white Kyurem and the other side showed Black Kyurem.

Black Kyurem looked kind of similar to White Kyurem except it was bulkier, it also had black scales of white fur, Had two enormous arms with claws on them, a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration on the right side of its head, the left arm was made out of indestructible ice, fanned and webbed shape wings with spikes on them, the other one where the ice arm was also made out of ice, It had a spiked chin, and it tails was conical and spiked that looked like an electricity generator. Also, the ice covering one of Kyurem's lower jaws has partially disappeared.

"So this is Kyurem, he almost looks ugly." Yukari commented on the illustration.

"I know, but this is the most powerful Dragon there is." Pumper told her.

"But what's with the other two?" Moka asked him.

"Oh that? Those are his other two forms. Black Kyurem, and White Kyurem." Pumper explained.

"Black Kyurem shares Zerkroms Powers, and White Kyurem shares Reshirams Powers." Pumper explained.

"Yeah but who are those two?" Moka asked him.

"I believe that is another story for next time." Pumper ended off as he put the book back into his bag.

* * *

**BOOM!**

The Whole group was blown away by some explosion nearby. As they looked to see what happened a Flying giant snowflake with chains in its mouth looked at them as it was about to attack them until Pumper shot a Hydro Pump at it in his Pokémon form.

"What is that thing?" Kumuru asked fearfully.

"That's a Cryongonal, they're followers of Kyurem." Scales explained.

"Followers?" Moka thought to herself.

"Come on, we need to find Blaster." Pumper told them.

The whole group ran for their live as they tried to find Blaster. They encountered more Cryongonal's as they tried to find him, but when they found him, he was at the roof top of the school, about to fight Kyurem in his Pokémon form. There were students watching them as they were shocked to see such an event happening.

"After eight years, I have finally found you." Kyurem told Blaster.

"I know, but this time it will be different." Blaster replied back to Kyurem.

Kyurem then used its Icy Powers to create four icy pillars and have his followers circle around it. Blaster then used a fire blast at Kyurem but Kyurem slashed it with a Shadow Claw.

"Nice try weakling!" Kyurem shouted at him as he charged at him.

Blaster flew up as he did a loop around Kyurem, as he used a fire blast on him.

"Ha, how's that Kyurem?!" Blaster shouted at him.

Then a Blue electrical Aura surrounded Kyurem as it transformed into Black Kyurem.

"What the….. Did it just change form?" Kumuru asked Pumper.

"Yes, it did and it can transform into White Kyurem." Pumper told her.

Soon, Kyurem was shooting out a Burst of Electrical icy beams from its body as one of them hit Blaster.

(I'm trying to describe Freeze Shock)

"I never forgot about that Kyurem." Blaster said.

"Well then, THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!" Kyurem suddenly shouted out at him and then used shadow claw to push him into the wall and then was about to defeat him until.

"HEY KYUREM!" A shout came from behind.

It was from Pumper, Scales, Moka (Now in her inner form), Kumuru, Yukari, and Mizore all ready to fight Kyurem.

"Don't mess with Blaster." Moka shouted at him.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUP THIS BATTLE!? THOSE WHO INTERRUPT ARE NOT FORGIVEN BY KYUREM!" Kyurem yelled at them.

Suddenly they all charged at Kyurem as they were all about to attack him until he used Freeze shock on them.

They were all pushed to the wall as Blaster noticed that they were all fainted.

"This is for interrupting." Kyurem quoted as he was surrounded by a fiery Aura and turned into white Kyurem. He was going to use an Ice Burn on them until, Blasters tail flame became larger as he started slashing him with dragon claw. Then Kyurem Flew up as Blaster used the same technique on Gin as he did before.

"This is for my Master!" Blaster shouted as he slashed him really quickly.

"This is for Flame!" Blaster shouted out again as he slashed him again.

"And this is for my Friends!" Blaster then yelled at him angrily as used dragon claw to push him into the roof as Kyurems body broke the roof until he hit the ground.

Kyurem turned back into its normal form as it fainted.

Blaster came over towards his friends to see if they were okay.

"Moka, Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Pumper, Scales? Are you okay?" He asked them sadly.

No one responded until Kyurem came out of the hole in the Building and what looked like to be an attempt at killing Blaster. But instead Kyurem bowed down to Blaster as he greeted him.

"I admire my defeat." Kyurem told him.

Kyurem suddenly transformed into White Kyurem as he flew off back to his lair with its followers as the pillars of Ice disapeared. Blaster looked as his friend thinking they were dead until he heard a faint cough.

"Everybody you're okay!" Blaster said happily with tears of joy.

"Yeah, that freeze shock did hurt us but we managed to survive." Pumper told them.

"Wait what happened to Kyurem?" Moka asked Blaster.

"Oh, he went back to his lair." Blaster told her.

"Wait…. What about the exams?" Blaster told them.

"Um…. I think that won't have to worry about that anymore?" Yukari pointed to the giant hole left by Kyurem.

"Could this get even worse that I think." Blaster told himself.

* * *

**To be continued…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon plus summer vacation plus more the rest of the team **

**Part 1**

Due to the damage done by Kyurem, the school had to start summer vacation early. Moka was waiting L and Ms. Nekoname at the bus stop wearing her street clothes which were really cute. Then Blaster and the others got to the bus stop, Blaster realized that Moka looked to cute in her clothing.

"Is there something wrong?" Moka asked Blaster dressed up in an orange Pokeball T-shirt and loose pants.

Scales and Pumper wore the exact same thing but with different colors.

"Um….nothing really, you look great." Blaster told her.

"Thank you." Moka thanked him.

"This is going to be one long summer." L thought to himself.

"Oh by the way were going to the Human World." Ms. Nekoname told them.

"WHAT!" Everybody except Mizore shouted out in shock.

* * *

**(On the Bus…)**

"Hey L, why did you get a job at Yokai academy?" Scales asked him.

"Well, Arceus sent me to watch over the pokestudents so that we can make Monsters, Pokémon and Humans live in peace." L told him.

"So far, I think it's going pretty well." Scales told him.

After some time, they got to the Human world. It look like the Pokémon world, but there were no Pokémon.

"So this must be the Human world." Blaster thought to himself.

"Yeah, talk about summer vacation, where are all the Pokémon?" Pumper asked him.

**(At the Beach…)**

Soon, everyone was on the beach after they got out of the bus. Everyone was playing volleyball, but they didn't notice that they were going to meet Blaster's team for the very first time. Of course they were wearing swimsuits and Blasters and Pumpers looked the same again but with different colors.

"Hey Blaster, are you afraid of the human world?" Moka asked him.

"No, because we-…"Blaster told her until he was hit by the ball from Mizore.

"Blaster are you okay?" Moka asked him.

"No, I'm fine." Blaster replied to her.

Suddenly as he got up he suddenly realized three people were behind them. One was rather huge male, he had greenish blue short hair, Yellow eyes, a really buff and Muscular body, and blue swimming trunks. The other one was a female, she had Black hair with a Purple stripe (similar to Ryūko's haircut from Kill La Kill), a fairly sexy body, C-cup breasts, yellow eyes, a Jade green swimsuit, and she also had headphones on her head. The last one looked like a male child, he had black and yellow hair, Blue eyes, had a normal body of a 13 year old but shorter, and wore yellow and Black baiting suit.

"Nova, Oscar, Iron Giant? Is it really you guys?" Blaster asked curiously.

"Yep, it's us your fellow teammates." The female one told him.

"Wait you know these guys?" Kumuru shouted out.

"Yep, they're my teammates, along with Pumper and Scales." Blaster told her.

"So you're like a family?" Yukari questioned.

"Well sort off." Blaster replied back.

"Anyways let me introduce our selves, I'm Nova, this is Oscar, and this is Iron Giant." The female informed them, pointing to the kid and the big guy.

"But, we like to call him I.G." Nova added in.

"Dose he even talk?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Yes, he dose but not very often." Nova told her.

"Okay, I think I be in the water." Yukari told her.

* * *

Sometime later most of the group were in the water, except for Moka, Blaster and I.G. Moka was a vampire and if she went into pure water, she would get weaker and die. Blaster and I.G had the same problem as Moka.

"Hey Moka, why can't you go into the water?" Blaster asked her.

"Well, scince im a Vampire, I can't go into water, if I do, I will be weakened." Moka explained.

"Yeah, I and I.G can't go in either, due to our typing." Blaster replied back to her.

"What type is I.G?" Moka asked Blaster.

"Ghost/Ground, he won't go into water because ground types are weak to water." Blaster explained.

"Yeah, I guess that make's sense." Moka told him.

"Hey Blaster aren't you coming into the water?" Kumuru asked them.

Kumuru was in the water, as well as Yukari who had a pool float (You know the circular ones.), and Mizore also had a pool float but the kind for relaxing on. Pumper was also in the water, because he was a water type, also Scales, Nova, L and Oscar were splashing around at each other.

"I really enjoy the water." Pumper told the others that were in the water.

"Though, I'm a water type, I can breathe underwater for a long time, watch." Blaster told them as he dove down and found a Small chest full of golden treasure. The others were surprised to find a small treasure chest right here.

"Whoa, I never expected to find this." Pumper thought to himself.

"This day is going to be full of surprises." L thought to himself.

* * *

Later that day, they found a field full of sunflowers, but why did they come here? Well I guess we'll have to find out.

"Wow, this place is full of sunflowers." Blaster told the others.

"You think, I think those two are leaving." Kumuru told Blaster as she pointed to two people leaving saying this place was cursed by a witch.

"Oh really they really think that-…." Yukari spoke until she saw somebody.

She rubbed her eyes to see that that person mysteriously vanished.

"Is there something wrong Yukari?" Blaster asked her.

"It's nothing, I think I just saw someone." Yukari told him.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

* * *

**Iron Giants Move set**

**Earthquake**

**Dynamic Punch**

**Fly**

**Phantom Force**

* * *

**Nova's move set**

**Air Slash**

**Dragon Pulse**

**Hurricane**

**Boomburst**

* * *

**Oscars Move set**

**Thunder Bolt**

**Thunder**

**Focus Blast**

**Hidden Power**

* * *

**Sorry if this is to short, but this is only part one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon plus summer vacation **

**Part 2**

* * *

"She must be seeing things." Blaster thought to himself.

"Well I know one thing. Witch's get on my nerves" Kurumu teased Yukari

"Well I know you Succubi are nothing but a bunch of sex pots!" Yukari pointed the obvious

"HA! She got you Kurumu!" I laughed

"Hmm...And what would a kid like you know about that?" Kurumu asked in a annoyed tone

Yukari got pissed and casted a golden wash tub spell on her.

*BANG*

"YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kurumu shouted at Yukari

"I just dropped a wash tub on your head" said Yukari

"You know that's not what I meant!" Kurumu shouted till she got hit by another wash tub

*BANG*

"OW YOU BRAT!" she yelled out

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER YOU'RE BOTH DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Blaster shouted out.

"Yeah, I thought you two got along with each other?!" Pumper added in.

As they turned around to go back to the beach and setup the tent, that person Yukari saw was right behind them now. Plus they didn't even notice her. When Blaster was setting up the tent Mrs. Nekonome told himwhat she was going to do with L and Gin.

"Blaster, I'm going to get some produce at the store, alright." Mrs. Nekonome said to Blaster.

"Okay, and by the way, can you get some fruits and vegetables when your there." Blaster replied to her.

"Alright, I'll do that to, but I heard that they had really good fish in the Human world." She replied to him as she skipped along the pathway.

"Um…..Mrs. Nekonome, your tail is showing." Moka told her.

"Oh….sorry, I completely forgot about that." She giggled as she covered it up as she tried to hide it being a bit embarrassed.

* * *

**(Sometime later….)**

Mrs. Nekonome, Gin and L had come back with some groceries, and not to mention she brought some Fruits for Blaster as well as his team that had come here.

Yukari was sitting on a log, thinking why everyone treats her like a child and watching the others have fun talking to each other. Until Yukari went back to the sunflower fields without any of us seeing her leave. She was on a hill feeling completely useless.

"They don't know what I can do" She said in depression

"So are you a witch" Someone said in the shadows

"Who's there?" Yukari said startled

Suddenly a Black long haired woman with two ponytails on each side of her head appeared with a pink eye color, also she was wearing gothic clothing that consist of a pink corset, a long blackish-brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Don't be alarmed my little witch friend. My name is Ruby. Ruby Tojo" she said

"Ruby?" Yukari asked

"Yes. I'm the one who was abducting people. Please understand that I was only doing this to protect Witch Hill" Ruby explained

"W-Witch Hill?" Yukari asked in confusion

"Yes. But I need your help. Can you please help me? Ruby asked Yukari and she nodded

"Yay my first new friend!" Ruby shouted in joy as she hugged Yukari.

* * *

**(Meanwhile back at the beach….)**

"Meow...There's just no substitute for the fish you get in the human world" She said as she reached for a fish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Blaster shouted behind Ms Nekonome freaking her out.

"MEOW! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS JUST GOING TO COUNT THEM IT'S THE TRUTH! She shouted in astonishment.

"Um….guys, Where the reverse world is Yukari?" Scales asked them.

"Last time I saw her, she was on that log over there and then she…." Blaster spoke until he shouted out:

"….WENT TO THE SUNFLOWER FIELD!"

"Wait here guy's I need to get her." Blaster told them as he ran up the cliff to the Sunflower field.

Back at witch hill Ruby told Yukari her plan to protect witch hill. But she needs the help of a 2nd witch. But before she could answer Blaster arrived on Witch hill.

"So you're the one kidnapping people on this hill huh?" Blaster said with as fire could be seen in his eyes.

"Blaster wait she just wanted to..." Yukari explained but was cut off.

"HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT ON WITCH HILL!" She said as she casted a spell which stabbed Blaster's shoulder causing Blasters blood to spray out.

"AGH! Why you..." Blaster growled as he transformed into his Pokémon form.

Ruby had summoned Plant monsters from the sunflower field to attack Blaster, but that was a big mistake, Blaster used a Powerful Flamethrower attack to burn all the Plant monsters.

"Ha, is that all you got?!" Blaster teased her.

Then she summoned even more Plant monsters that before to all attack him at once.

"Oh Fuck." Blaster told himself.

Then all of the sudden, the Plant monsters were frozen by ice. Blaster then to turn around that Mizore had come to save him as well as the others.

"Thank you Mizore, I really need help now." Blaster told them.

"I got this Bitch!" Pumper then turned into his Pokémon form as his Rapid span his towards Ruby knocking her as she hit a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ruby yelled out as she sent plant vines at Pumper.

The vines picked him up and then threw him on to a tree as he was knocked out flat.

"I'm okay." Pumper said as he fainted.

"Well then its looks like it's up to us now." Blaster told the others as his other teammates turned into their Pokémon forms.

I.G became a nine foot tall automaton, resembling a suit of armor. He now had yellow swirls on his shoulders and hands, a small head compared to his body, a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown object resembling a belt, pale yellow eyes, crystal-like formations on each shoulder, large bangles on his wrists, and ankles a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath.

For Nova her ears became enormous ears suited for precise hearing on the top of her head that looked like speakers. She now had a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back, her arms were now two black wings lined with a dusky purple and had maroon grasping claws, a teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings, a lizard like tail with two spikes on it, yellow eyes, and two toed talons.

Lastly for Oscar, he became a yellow lizard-like Pokémon with a tail with an orange stripe and black tip, orange bands with a zigzag pattern on his hind legs, his head was completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw, and an orange frilled collar around his neck.

"Alright guys lets…" Blaster spoke until Oscar interrupted asking them, "Why are there Zubats surrounding Moka?"

Pumper had actually snatched the Rosario from Moka when he was thrown by the vines. As Moka became her Inner silver haired vampire self, she was ready to fight. Everyone was surprised at Moka as her Monster Aura surrounded her.

"That's her Inner form Oscar, she's a Vampire." Blaster explained to him.

"Oh okay." Oscar replied back.

As soon as Ruby summoned more plant monsters, Blaster used his Fire Blast to take out 20 of them, Nova used her Hurricane to take out 30 of the Plants, Oscar used his hidden Power Fire to take out 15 of them, Scales and I.G used their Earthquake attack to take out the rest of them.

"Grrr…..why won't you moron's just DIE!?" Ruby shouted as she summoned even more plant monsters and grew crow wings.

"This is starting to get challenging" Kurumu said while she was all sweaty. Mizore was also getting exhausted while Moka and the Pokémon team were just getting started with the ass kicking. Suddenly everyone was caught in a giant ball of vines.

"Urgh…. This won't be able to hold me." Blaster said as he tried to burn the vines that quickly regenerated as he tried getting out.

"Well it looks like you won't be getting out that easily." Ruby told him.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked her.

"What I'm trying to say is that I will absorb one of your Powers, and then kill all of you with your own powers." Ruby explained to them.

Meanwhile in the Background, Pumper had woke up and found Ruby's Masters home to find her ladyships bedchamber. As he peered closer he began to see himself. It was only a mirror which means that Ruby's master is actually dead. She was duped by an illusion. He knew he had to tell Ruby the truth. He then high-tailed it out of the house only to see his friends tangled by vines, but Moka was the one being drained.

"MOKA!" Blaster shouted out.

"Stay back she's in an unstable state." Moka said while hanging upside down.

"Now I will drain your powers." She said as she begins to cast more magic

"Ruby! Don't you know what you did? Now you'll never go back to normal again" Yukari cried out

Suddenly Pumper used an Ice beam on the Giant ball of vines as he froze the whole thing except for his teammates and friends. Then he Skull bashed it to break it freeing everyone.

Ruby transformed into one of her summoned plant monsters but this time it was really huge and she was on the head of it. Also Moka was still being drained which was still worrying Blaster.

"Don't worry Moka I'm coming!" Blaster shouted out as he flew towards Ruby.

"Now as I drain you not only do I have witch powers I also have vampire powers to!" Ruby laughed crazily.

Suddenly Blaster flew up to her and used a fire blast so powerful, it almost destroyed the sunflower field. But unfortunately, that didn't do much at all. This broke Moka free and allowed Moka to deliver a ton of swift, powerful kicks to Ruby. Ruby wasn't affected by her massive kicks but she did have a weakness.

"Guys you need to take her wand! Without them Witches can't use any kind of spells!" Yukari shouted.

"Okay Yukari, I'll try." Blaster told her as he flew around her at an extreme speed at Ruby as he grabbed her wand.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled out.

"Ha, I bet you're useless without this." Blaster said as he threw it into the sunflower field.

Suddenly, Moka jumped up into the air and kicked Ruby's plant monster in the face.

"Know your Place!" Moka shouted out as the plant monster exploded.

"Wow that was one hell of a gardening problem." Blaster said.

"Yeah, she really was crazy she even thought her master was still alive." Pumper told the group.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted out.

* * *

In the morning we were waiting for the bus to take us back to Yokai academy. When the bus came up we heard Mrs. Nekonome coming up a hill with a backpack filled with a lot of fish.

"Oh guys look I was able to get the cooler open!" She said in a cheery mood.

"Um, were actually going back now." Blaster told her.

"What already, I wanted to do more in the Human world." Mrs. Nekonome cried out.

As soon as she asked we heard the bus pull up. As soon as the door opens we saw our perverted newspaper club president came out.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Gin asked holding somebody on his back.

Everyone was shocked to see who was being held by Gin.

"It's Ruby!" everyone shouted

"Geez it's like you know this person" Gin replied to them.

It was true, they did know her partly. As soon as everyone saw her they all went inside the bus and were heading back to Yokai academy.

"I wonder what will happen next." Blaster thought to himself.

* * *

**To be continued…..**

**Blasters ability: Blaze**

**As Mega Charizard X: Tough claws**

**Pumpers Ability: Torrent**

**As Mega Blastoise: Mega Launcher**

**Scales ability: Overgrow**

**As Mega Sceptile: Lightning rod**

**Nova's ability: Infiltrator**

**Oscar's ability: Solar Power**

**Iron Giants Ability: Iron Fist**


End file.
